Dear Alice
by GROUNDERbyBLOOD
Summary: What if there was a war going on all around and all about you but you had no idea? Alice has lived a normal life as a vampire, but that all changes when a mysterious girl rides into Forks and changes the lives of our favorite golden-eyed vampire family. BELLICE! Possible G!P Bella. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well hello lovely people, this is my first time actually writing for other people besides friends and family and I really hope you all enjoy. Also I do not own any characters except my OC** **'** **s.**

 **Unknown P.O.V**

Mary... Mary... Mary, my sweet Mary Alice. Why do you taunt me so? No worries my love, I will have you soon and no one will stop that. Even if I have to kill everyone you love.

 **Bella P.O.V**

It's been 97 years since I've had the pleasure of seeing my mate. All of our planning is finally about to put to work and everything will change once I deliver this one piece of paper. All of my human life was spent with so much hatred towards people, but she saved me from the person I was becoming, she showed me a different. I owe her everything. My clairvoyant angel doesn't know it yet but she'll remember soon enough. My dirt bike roars louder as I intentionally let the golden eyed family know that I am in their territory. I smirk to myself as I see them lined outside the house... mansion, with the exception of the blonde they call Rosalie and my lovely Mary Alice. I know I only have a short amount of time of doing this so I stop my bike and jump off, very fluently might I say, and put on my black Ray-Ban sunglasses.

I immediately take the cigarette that has been on my ear and put it in my mouth after lighting it. I scan all the vampires. The first I see is a blonde male with scars all over his body, this is Jasper, the god of war, though he looks more tamed then I imagined. I notice another male standing next to him that looks like he has just been electrocuted and is constipated. Edward. I immediately conclude. Next I see I giant man that resembles a grizzly bear, though by the smile on his face he looks more like a teddy bear, this is the prankster Emmett. Lastly I look to the couple the closest to me, a kind looking woman and man, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I take the cigarette out my mouth and flick it away, I watch as it hits the ground. I quickly turn back to Carlisle to begin a speech I have prepared to say since I was human. I open my mouth to speak only to be interrupted.

"ENOUGH WAITING. WHO ARE YOU?"An angry Edward hisses with venom flying from his mouth. Gross. Though like better person I am, I ignore him.

"Carlisle Cullen, What a dream come true. I finally get to meet the first "vegetarian" vampire. I am Isabella swan but please call me Bella." I say with a small bow at the end. Nailed it.

"Hello, Isabella" he says so soft that I almost ignored that he didn't say Bella. Almost.

"It's Bella. You should do well to remember that. We wouldn't want to start problems now, carlslile."I'm pretty sure that was one of my most well behaved moments. If it were anyone else they would have been dead.

"My apologies Bella, and no me and my family do not wish to start any trouble. How is that you know of us?"Curse him for being so polite.

"My mate has told me all about you and your coven. In fact she told me about 97 years ago that I was to deliver this message to Mary Alice at this time and place, on this day."I say pulling out a neatly folded paper.

"This is for her eyes only. Can I trust you not look at it?" I add though I already put the paper in his hands and am now on my bike.

"Trust me carlisle you'll want her to see this."I then address the rest of the Cullens. "Don't worry too much I'm not a threat. I'll see you around." With that said I race off to my new house to plan what is to come tomorrow.

 **Alice P.O.V**

I was out hunting with my adoptive sister Rosalie when my visions suddenly stopped. I know you're probably thinking that I went blind but that is not the case. I can see the future. I know it sounds crazy but it's true.

"What's wrong Alice?" Rosalie asks me

"Wolves?"She growls and starts to look around the woods. I simply shrug and we both race back to the house.

We arrive only to see a bike racing away. I feel a small pull towards that direction but I ignore it. I take in everyone's expressions. Carlisle and Esme look worried, Emmet as always is now smiling next to a confused Rosalie, and jasper looks deep in thought next to an angry Edward. At first I feel a pang of loneliness at being the only mate less one of the families but my curiosity overcomes that feeling.

"What happened, Carlisle? Is something wrong?"

"There's a vampire in our territory. She knew Carlisle and said that her mate wanted to give you a message."Edward hisses while jasper rubs his back. By now we have moved to the living room. I didn't see any of this happening. I look to Carlisle and see him holding a piece of paper out to me. I take it and open it only to gasp. The hand writing is my own, but I don't remember writing it. I read aloud.

Dear Alice,

I know you have questions on how this is your handwriting but you clearly didn't write it. I also know that you expect me to answer them, but I'm not. At least not now, you're not ready yet. I don't have much time to say this but everything is not as it seems. Some people you trust will betray you and you have to be prepared. You can trust the Cullens and Isabella they can protect you and will fight with you. You'll get another letter at school from Isabella. Tell her that she can open the box. Stay clear of the wolves for now.

Sincerely,

Mary Alice Brandon

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks so much for reading and please comment how you feel about the story so far. All mistakes are my own. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story! I'm not going to lie and say that my laptop broke or anything, the only thing I can say is that I'm a procrastinator. I really like this story so I will try to finish it. G!P warning/ if you're not into that then you should find a new story. I own none of these characters except the few OC's. onwards to the story now!

Alice P.O.V

I…I don't understand. This is from me. But why? What does she know? Who is Isabella? I have so many question.

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU BELIEVE THIS CRAP?"

"Edward calm d-"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN WHILE THERE IS A THREAT LOOMING AROUND HERE CLAIMING TO BE ALICE'S MATE. HOW ARE WE TO BELIEVE THIS? WE DON'T KNOW HER, SHE COULD BE A SPY SENT FROM THE VOLTU-"

I ignore everything else that comes out of Edwards mouth. The only thing stuck in my head is Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate.

Bella P.O.V

Oh Mama I'm in fear for my life

From the long arm of the law

Lawman has put an end to my running

And I'm so far from my home

Oh mama I can hear you a crying

You're so scared and all alone

Hangman is coming down from the gallows

And I don't have very long

It's finally time to rejoin my mate after so many years of torture without her. As I dance around the house in my my boxers and sportswear, I can't help but think about how this Alice will react when she sees me. How can I charm her and make her fall in love with me all over again?

"Well hey there love, come here often?" Hmm. That sounds ridiculous

"Alice, I have been madly in love with you for more than 90 years. I know you don't know me but you will soon get to see how amazing and badass I am." No that sounds a little fuck boyish.

I GOT IT HOW ABOUT I SAY—

RINGGGGGGgggggg

Oh shit I forgot to get dressed. Let's see my Alice has always liked my different style of dressing. So I guess that's a start.

I finally decided on wearing a grey sweater that says 'KILLER' in black letters, black skinny jeans that has one rip where my left knee is, sky blue low top vans, and to top everything off a grey beanie. Not to brag or anything but I look hot. My sweet Alice won't be able to resist me. I grab my messenger bag and shades and head out to my all black camero. I put a cigarette behind my ear, thinking one thing before I drive off to school. Here we go.

Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law

Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home

Oh mama, I can hear your crying you're so scared and all alone

Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long

The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me

The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty

Never more to go astray

This will be the end today of the wanted man

Oh mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head

Lawman said get him dead or alive now it's for sure he'll see me dead

Dear mama, I can hear you crying you're so scared and all alone

Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long

The jig is up, the news is out they finally found me

The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty

Never more to go astray

The judge'll have revenge today on the wanted man

Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law

Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long

The jig is up, the news is out they finally found me

The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty

Never more to go astray

This'll be the end today of the wanted man, the wanted man

I don't want to go oh No

No, no, no, no

Oh mama, don't let him take me

Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no

Okay I know I've been gin forever and now I'm giving this super short chapter but please don't hate me. I'm really going to try to continue this right. ?

P.S the song is called renegade by styx. It has been stuck in my head all day. Leave comments. Love ya ? ﾟﾘﾉ


End file.
